


Better Than SeaWorld

by BookWyrm07



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Costumes, Fluff and Crack, Mer!Mac, Opening Teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: A teaser scene like we sometimes get at the beginning of an episode where a mission is coming to an end and we have no idea what is going on.





	Better Than SeaWorld

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadoKat771](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoKat771/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, SadoKat ❤️🍰

#

Riley hit one of the guys with her heavy replica blunderbuss. The next attacker she choked unconscious with his camera strap. “What is this, 1991?” she asked, her voice strained with effort. “What tourist wears a camera around their neck?”

“Stupid ones that aren't really tourists?” Desi replied. She elbowed another goon in a bright orange Hawaiian shirt in the stomach before bringing his head down on her knee. 

“What the hell Des? You're supposed to be our muscle. How come I beat up twice as many guys as you,” Riley said with a teasing smile.

“Well, next time you wear the corset and I'll be Jack Sparrow.” She waved at her heavy brocade gown. “How you doing, Mac?” 

He sat, shirtless, on the side of a large pool. A tool box sat in his lap. “I need an ignition source, something that will work under water.” 

“Mac!” Bozer yelled as he came running in, the tentacles of his purple octopus costume flapping behind him. He tossed Mac a flare. 

“Perfect.” Mac took the flare and a bundle of blue plastic, a thin iron rod and duct tape, and dove into the pool, his legs working inside his sparkling blue and green tail. He swam down to the leaking seam on the side of the pool, stuck the bundle to the seam and lit the fuse with the flare and swam away as fast as his tail would allow. 

He hit the surface at the same time as a large cloud of bubbles. “Tac team is on it's way,” Riley said. 

Mac pushed his wet hair out of his eyes, pulled himself back on the edge of the pool, and swung his legs over. The scales of his tail catching the sun. “Good. The thermite put a temporary seal and should hold until they can do a proper weld.” 

Bozer offered his friend a hand and with it a fake tentacle. “Need a hand or tentacle, MerMac?” 

The team let out a collective groan. Mac rolled his eyes. “MerMac? Really?”


End file.
